A smoke detector generally comprises, for example, a base secured to a ceiling or the like, a detector body removably set to the bottom of the base, and an outer cover for covering the face (bottom) opposite to the base of the detector body.
The detector body comprises a circuit part comprising a printed circuit board on which electronic parts serving as a fire detecting circuit are mounted, a detecting part serving as a sensor for detecting smoke, and a body to which the circuit part and the detecting part are secured and which is removably set to the base. The detector may be based upon either an ionization or photoelectric detection.
The present invention allows at least one module to be selectively secured to a smoke detector for forming a more complete and expansive warning alert system. In addition to detecting the presence of smoke, a module could be added to detect adverse weather conditions or carbon monoxide. The present invention solves this problem and allows for the monitoring of alarm conditions and generating an auditory, visual, or other stimuli if a condition is met.